


A Wild Ride!

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arse Slapping, Cock Sucking, F/M, Het, M/M, Marauders era, Multi, Slash, Threesome, cock - Freeform, cunt sucking, explicit sexual situations, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape discovers he is loved but not by the witch he thought he desired the most.  It takes two to bring him to his senses and turns his whole life upside down.





	A Wild Ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Alpha and Beta whom I will name later. Xx
> 
> Thanks to the Mods of Sing Me A Rare for creating and allowing me to enter. Xx

A Wild Ride.

 

Narcissa rolled off her lover and lay panting hard, her sleek sweat soaked body glowing after being thoroughly fucked. She liked it hard and fast and was exhausted after the wild ride she had just received. Her husband looked on, stroking his rigid cock. Lucius loved watching his wife being ridden by his best friend, Severus Snape.

"You look thoroughly shagged my sweet." Lucius said as he continued to pump at his weeping cock, while sitting in the high backed leather chair placed strategically at the bottom of their bed. 

"Just taking a short break my love." She looked at the dark haired man who lay alongside her and broke into a beaming smile as he caught her stare and he smirked. She glanced down at his flaccid cock that was sticky with juices from their recent bout of love making. She wiggled her eyebrows as she saw his cock flicker back to life.

Lucius stood up his cock pointing straight up flush against his belly and walked slowly to tower over his lovers. 

"I watched you, you rode each other like wild horses, now I want to slide my tongue into your dripping cunt Cissa and lick up every drop." Lucius said his voice husky with desire and his eyes dark with lust as he knelt onto the bed. He stared intently between his wife's parted legs at her sex, that still glistened. Then he turned his lusty gaze onto the now fully erect penis of Severus and continued speaking. "Then I will wrap my hand around that thick cock of yours Severus and lick and suck till you spill into my mouth."

Severus' mouth went dry, he loved to watch as well and his eyes opened wide as Lucius' pink tongue caressed Narcissa's cunt where his cock had been moments before.

Lucius slurped at the wet curls then tongued his way into Cissa's folds making her tremble with delight, while she kissed and stroked Severus. He returned her kisses as his hard cock pressed into her stomach, while the blonde head bobbed as Lucius licked up his spunk. Severus stroked Lucius' hair and then jumped as his backside was slapped hard.

Lucius knelt up[,] his face wet as he licked juices off from his lips with his tongue, then slowly licked at each of his digits cleaning them up. "Delicious," he moaned with pleasure. He pounced and gave Severus a shove to roll him onto his back. Without a word he kissed Severus soundly. 

Severus felt his cock harden even more and thought that he was about to come from this kiss alone. The taste from Lucius made his heart race and his cock throb with lust, as he could taste Narcissa along with his own seed from Lucius's tongue being transferred into his mouth. It was fucking erotic and turned him on even more. He had never tasted Narcissa before as this sexual relationship was rather new and had happened out of the blue the week before. 

He had slipped up and drank much more than usual and announced to Lucius that he had never fucked a woman and was still hoping for Lily Evan's, soon to be Potter, to come to her senses. Lucius had taken immediate action and finally managed to get the witch out of his head.

He and Lucius had had a few fumbles in the past, mainly cock rubbing and the odd blow job but this with a threesome was new. It was only his second time being allowed to fuck Narcissa. He was a fast learner and followed their instruction with much enthusiasm.

Severus' eyes rolled as his thoughts were brought back to the present, Lucius moved down to his cock and began to suckle on it. What had surprised him the most was when Narcissa joined Lucius in worshipping his leaking cock. Two pairs of hands were rubbing, fondling, caressing his balls, cock and his arsehole. He bloody loved this attention and let loose a groan then a howl of approval.

His eyes were wide as saucers as Narcissa took his cock into her mouth for the first time. It felt so good and so different from Lucius's administrations. He was about to announce that he was going to come when Lucius's words stopped him in his tracks and him coming was put right out of his head for the moment.

"You know I can't let you go?" Lucius said while he still had a finger stuck up Severus's arse. The man's dark grey eyes focussed fully upon his face. 

Narcissa broke away from his cock with a pop, but continued to stroke it as she lifted her face up and dropped a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"When I heard about you and Lucius it could have made me feel bitter or to treat you unkind. I did not mind you fooling around with Lucius and then when he told me that you had never had a woman before, I knew that I wanted to be your first."

"I wanted Cissa to be your first and last." Lucius kissed Severus gently then kissed Cissa. "I want you to be my first and last also."

"We want you to be ours and we yours Severus." Narcissa said gently caressing her delicate fingers across his forehead, down his nose and over his lips. She kissed him then kissed Lucius.

Severus was in a daze then he felt mouths taking turns suckling his cock. This time he was going to come. He spilled some of his seed into Narcissa's mouth and felt Lucius tighten a hold on his balls stopping him from coming properly and as Narcissa licked her lips and smiled at him, Lucius lowered his mouth to his cock and began to pump his arse with his fingers and at the same time suck up and down on his shaft. 

Severus felt his hands being taken and found he had a pair of firm tits pressed into them and encouraged to rub them, while Narcissa claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. His emotions were all over the place as he tasted himself in this woman's mouth, while her husband sucked him off while at the same time fucked him with his fingers. Lucius was renowned for being good with his hands.

Severus roared out his climax and lay exhausted his head spinning and his eyes unfocused. Gentle hands cleaned him up and caressed him back to reality.

Had Lucius and Narcissa asked him to join them in a TRIAD? Two faces came into focus and he began to smile. 

Narcissa wrapped him snugly up into the sheets. All three cuddled up, one on each side of Severus, with arms wrapped around him showing how much he was loved.

What do you say sweetheart?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Severus, what say you? Do you want us?" Lucius looked concerned but he held his wife's hand in a fierce grip and then reached out for Severus hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We want this union to be binding for all of us." Her eyelashes glittered with unshed tears. "This is not a whim Severus, I have wanted you for a while now." 

Severus had never had anyone wanting him. Let alone two. He had loved Lucius from his first day at Hogwarts and had a crush on Narcissa for years. This was his chance to make a good decision in his life. Was it worth dismissing this offer for his dream of waiting for Lily Evans? He looked up and met their stares.

"I have made up my mind." He shocked them both by standing up and leaving the bed and magically dressing himself in his clothing. The couple looked stunned when he turned to look back at them. He rolled his eyes with frustration. "I am not making any vow magical or otherwise...."

Lucius looked crestfallen and Narcissa paled as tears flowed down her alabaster skin.

"Dunderheads," he muttered, "I will not make any magical vow stark bollock naked." He finished much to the relief of the couple who had slumped together in the bed. 

Neatly clothed and now in the Manor's sitting room each with a full tumbler of whisky Severus stood up and faced his two lovers.

He gulped down the remainder of his firewhisky, he was more than a little nervous "I have my freedom to choose and I choose you Lucius and you too Narcissa. I am equally yours and you equally mine." then added with a blush , "if you still want me?"

Lucius looked at his wife and she nodded and slipped her hand into his and approached Severus united together.

"We both love and want you." they spoke in unison that made Severus's cheeks turn scarlet. He was overwhelmed with happiness.

The three vowed to the other and were magically bound in their new TRIAD relationship. They kissed and embraced in a three way hug. then with arms wrapped tightly around him and his new wife and husband cheek to cheek with him Severus had the final word.

Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away from you both. Now who wants to be first to ride on this newly married stallion?"

 

End.


End file.
